darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mak97
'Welcome' Hi, welcome to The Cirque Du Freak Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mak97 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit it the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 21:50, 8 April 2010 Have you read the Demonata?Mr.black 01:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) No I haven't read the Demonata books yet. Mak97 23:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 man youve got to you dont no wat your missing demonata is beastMr.black 20:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll read them then.Mak97 00:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 good your gonna love itMr.black 13:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) i would agree with you. it is a good movie but too many changes. i hope that they wouldnt make many changes for the next movie.skyeblood 18:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) wait when did i say that????Mak97 21:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 U said dat da movie is number one. But at da end if da 2nd sentence I was describing my personal opinion. Basically I'm saying from my previous quote was dat it is a good movie but it would be an even better movie if they kept da faith of da book. --skye blood 05:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok its better when you explained it because I didnt get what you were saying at firstMak97 20:48, April 29, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 O sorry if my quotes were confusing. I sumtimes get dat from my teachers. Again sorry. skye blood 04:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) It's alrightMak97 21:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Those teachers must be mean then alsoMak97 21:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Lol dat is so true. They would take one point off my grade just because it's not clear--skye blood 01:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) my teachers suck so bad. i actually drew a cartoon of them being drained of blood by darren shan. it is so funny.skye blood 21:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) HahahahahahahaMr.black 03:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It is so funny I use it to make myself feel better. Like when I'm angry at my parents or just started crying for a certain reason, I pull it out & just look at it.--skye blood 07:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hope your teachers don't find out about that!Mak97 21:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Actually, I doodled it during evry class. I wuz suprised cuz one of my teachers would notice evry little detail & yet she didn't even noticed dat I drew a picture, instead of taking notes. But just to be safe I never took it back to skool. But it is still funny to see Darren killing them all. (looking at da picture, laughing like a hyena) still funny. --skye blood 05:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) wow dumb teachers and hahaMak97 21:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Yup dat is true. They supposely kno & see everything dat goes on in da classroom.--skye blood 04:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) They need glasses if they cant see you drawing during classMak97 14:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Dat is wat one of my teachers, da one dat notices ever detail, has. But it is hella thick, I mean, you could see her eyes like bigger than it should. Those eyes are bigger than anime eyes. It always creeps me out. My homeroom teacher has contacts but I think she needs her glasses with those contacts cuz she keeps on bumping into everything. My literature/English teacher has just plain normal glasses which is kinda weird cuz he is a weird teacher. He dances during class, especially wen we play a Shakira song. It is hella funny, he can't dance but he still continues. But da others, yeah, they need glasses too. U kno keep talking about my hilarious picture dat I never show it. Next time I'm going to show my funny lil picture.--skye blood 15:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ha my social studies teacher dances in class he cant dance too.He tries to do the moon walk and everything and plays Nickelback in class. Everyone tries not to laugh. I'm glad I don't have him for social studies, but I do have him for homeroom and he still dances.Mak97 16:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 ya all teachers cant dance except dance teachers. we r not lucky people. here is da picture i was talking about for awhile: now i look at it for six months, i kidda got over it.skye blood 00:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) LmfaoMak97 20:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 U like da picture? Or r u just being nice?--skye blood 01:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) you are a voilent person but hey who am i to talk i dream up sick fantasies when im mad im just to lazy to draw them Mr.black 01:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Dat is creepy, I also get violent dreams as well but da pictures I draw don't involve with my dreams. Trust me u don't want kno wat goes on in dat thing dat contain my massive imagination dat I call my head. --skye blood 02:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the picture. And if you mean people chasing after me with swords and trying to cut me to pieces violent, then yeah I get violent dreamsMak97 19:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 one time i fantasized about slicing someones fingers off and squirting lemonade on the stubs so then it would stingMr.black 21:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol dat is so funny. One time I dreamt dat I was a vampire and I drained all da blood of all of my family members including da dogs. Strangely, I could taste their blood like it was for real. It was hella weird. --skye blood 03:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) That is strange.Mak97 19:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 wow maybe your my evil twin and im just the more evil twinMr.black 21:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) How r more evil? I torture nearly evr guy at my grade & some of da lower grades. Wen da lower graders see me, they automatically run away. So I ask again, how r u more evil than me?--skye blood 23:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) eveyone in my school thinks that im a violent homicidal maniac iv thrown my bro outside in his underwear and just last night i tangled him in a net swing and threw my moms braw on his faceMr.black 23:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) lol hahaha. really? u actually did dat to ur brother? i hav to give props on dat one. dat's not funny......it's hilarious. oh my god, dat is funny. skye blood 02:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude you are truely evil.Mak97 19:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 thanks im kinda like the character grubbs iv got an inner beast inside of me that is edging to get out and sometimes i just let it run wildMr.black 20:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude it is good to let ur inner beast out once in a while cuz if u trap it completely, da beast gets stronger and stronger till hell breaks loose. It is good to let out once in a while esp sumonewho mostly use to it. --skye blood 23:59, May 13, 2010 (UTC) What the heck??! Vanch March's page is full of stupidity... gonna take my time clearing that and checking others. Once he even got mixed up as Gavner... If you are unsure, how about not doing a page? wat the fuck theres a huge difference between vancha and gannenMr.black 20:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) There is a huge difference....they're two different vampires!Mak97 21:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC)Mak97